Chutes on grain trailers can be opened by the rotation of a crank to allow discharge of the contents of the trailer. The opening of the chute can be performed by manual rotation or can be opened by a powered chute opener. When chute openers are utilized manual operation of the chute can be difficult once the chute opener is installed and not provide convenient transition between automatic and manual operation. In addition manual operation can impact the automatic operation of the chute opener as manual operation can impact the calibration of the chute opener. Accordingly, an improved chute opener remains highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.